Tortured Soul
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Weeks after Seth stabs The Shield in the back, Dean Ambrose hasnt been the same man. Only Roman can really help him out, but even with his best friend, Dean still feels alone and betrayed. Can a certain Black Widow mend this tortured soul? AJ/Dean! AmbroseLee! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey WWE fans, White here with another story centered around the WWE's best group in recent memory, The Shield. It focuses mainly on The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and the Black Widow AJ Lee. Hope you enjoy this one guys!_

June 30 2014

Dean Ambrose stomped around the Shield's former group locker room he still shared with Roman Reigns in an absolute frenzied rage.

It had been a full month nearly since the worst night of his life, the night The Shield was broken apart forever on June 2nd...

Dean had felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and then stomped on into a million pieces that night.

Seth Rollins, a man he'd considered a brother, the heart and soul of The Shield, that Dean had grown tight with for nearly 2 complete calendar years threw it all away with one vicious chair shot to the back of Roman.

Not to be outdone, he'd broken the very chair he used to shatter their bond of brotherhood over Dean's back before giving Dean the Curb Stomp into the chair.

Dean often still laid awake at night, wondering why Seth had done it.

Had the last two years truly meant nothing to him?

Dean let out an anguished scream of pain and anger as Roman came in, immediately taking him by the shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Mox, calm down man, let's just talk." Roman tried to reassure the Lunatic Fringe.

"There's nothing to talk about Roman!" Dean unintentionally snapped at the big Samoan.

Roman however knew what Dean was like when he was pissed off, and stayed calm as he spoke.

"What are you saying? Everything's gonna be cool." He said calmly.

"No it's not. I need to take a walk, don't follow me!" Dean growled as he grabbed his black leather jacket, throwing it on and storming out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Roman winced. He could feel all of Dean's pain and anger and it saddened him that he couldn't help his best friend.

Dean stormed down the hallway, murmuring curses about his former brother in the Shield, Seth Rollins.

He was so caught up in his own rage that he didn't catch the bouncy cheerful tune of the returning and new Divas Champion AJ Lee...

As Dean was lost in his own self-rage, he didn't see AJ skipping ahead of him, smiling happily.

She was overjoyed to have her baby, her Divas Championship back and it showed.

She turned around and saw the visibly disturbed Dean Ambrose and smiled merrily, seeming to get turned on at the site of Dean being angry and frustrated.

"Hello Dean, it's so good to see you again!" AJ squealed, clearly happy to see the eccentric Cincy native.

Dean drew in a very shaky, anger-driven breath. "...Hello AJ..." He replied curtly, almost too quiet to be heard.

AJ heard the rage in his voice and she shivered in delight. _"Why is he so hot when he's pissed off?_" She thought.

Dean drew in another deep breath. "What did you want?" He asked sharply.

AJ smirked a little. "What's eating you Deanie?" She asked coyly.

Dean growled softly, gritting his teeth. "Seth...Rollins..." He spat his former friend's name with much venom and spite.

"What about Sethie?" AJ asked innocently.

"What about him? What about him?! Where the hell have you been, AJ?! He turned on us!" Dean screamed.

AJ's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She had no idea that during her sabbatical that The Shield had split apart.

Dean sighed deeply as he calmed down just a little. "Sorry I snapped at you AJ. You had nothing to do with Seth." He replied calmly.

AJ smiled sympathetically at him. "Aww Dean, you poor thing. You must be feeling so horrible.." She murmured softly.

"You have no idea.." Dean sighed bitterly.

"How close were you to Seth?" AJ asked gently.

"He was my best friend. We were tighter than anyone could imagine. We came up in NXT together. I spent nearly 2 full years with him and he does this?! This is beyond injustice! It's flat-out betrayal!" Dean roared in anguish.

"Shhh.." AJ shushed, rushing to Dean's side and hugging him tightly.

The usually tough and stoic Ambrose couldn't help but shed a few bitter tears of anguish.

"It's gonna be okay Dean." AJ soothed.

"How do you know AJ? You've never been as tight with someone as I was with Seth." Dean replied bitterly.

"I know that Dean, but I'm willing to help you heal." AJ mused.

"Heal?" Dean asked softly.

AJ nodded, smiling softly. "Yeah. I can tell deep down in that tortured soul, that you actually have a heart, Dean Ambrose. I can help you get over the pain." AJ answered gently.

"Yeah, I could really use some kind of healing." Dean answered softly.

"Then come with me, I'll make you feel so much better.." AJ cooed.

Dean chuckled. "I love the way you think." He grinned.

AJ giggled, leading Dean out of the building and to her car, driving them to her hotel room.

Dean stretched as they settled into the room, enjoying its size as he smiled.

"I'm gonna drive you wild, Dean Ambrose..." AJ purred.

"I know, and I'm looking forward to it..." Dean cooed lovingly.

Both of them quickly stripped, with AJ taking control with some happy and aggressive kissing.

Dean moaned softly, liking AJ's aggressiveness.

AJ giggled at this, nibbling on Dean's earlobe lovingly.

"Ohhh...damn AJ, you're really good at this." Dean moaned softly.

"I know, I'm _very _expierienced." She snickered, giving a very naughty innuendo.

"You are such a naughty little minx..." Dean purred softly.

"I know, I'm so bad, I deserve a spanking." AJ whispered in his ear seductively.

"Is that what you want?" Dean grinned lustfully.

"Ohhh yeah!" AJ squealed softly in his ear.

Dean's grin widened as he gave AJ's well-developed tight backside a nice, playful and loving smack.

AJ moaned in pleasure, kissing Dean hungrily. "I freaking love you Dean..." She breathed.

"I love you too AJ, my beautifully naughty Black Widow.." Dean cooed into the kiss.

AJ smiled lovingly at Dean, to which he happily returned.

Soon enough, their sexual desiires took full control as they became embroiled in a passionate lovemaking session.

About 20 minutes later, the two of them reached their respective climaxes.

Dean laid beside AJ, tired but sexually and emotionally satisfied.

"You were right baby, I feel so much better." He smiled.

"I knew you would babe, but for now, let's sleep." AJ cooed.

Dean nodded happily as he drifted off to sleep alongside his newfound lover and girlfriend.

His anger over Seth was for now a distant memory.

He finally was healing his tortured soul...

The End!


End file.
